Jodoh untuk Madame President
by ratri weasley
Summary: Seraphina Picquery, iron lady MACUSA mengutus Goldstein bersaudari untuk melakukan tugas istimewa: mencarikannya pendamping hidup.
1. Misi Khusus untuk Tina

"Kamu masih mau jadi Auror di MACUSA, Goldstein?"

Porpentina Goldstein terpaku, tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Seraphina Picquery barusan. Dalam kantor Seraphina yang bernuansa glamor namun minimalis memang hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi, ya, Seraphina benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Ya, Madame President." jawab Tina singkat, mata cokelatnya menatap Seraphina lekat-lekat. Seraphina mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Namun sebelum kamu kembali ke kantor, saya punya tugas istimewa dan kamu harus menyanggupinya, Porpentina."

Menyadari nama depannya disebut, Tina tahu sang presiden akan memberikannya misi khusus yang dapat mengembalikan karir impiannya.

"Apapun, Madame President. Insya Allah saya sanggup!" ujar Tina berapi-api. Apapun itu tugasnya: mulai dari menangkap mata-mata musuh, menyingkap kasus kriminal, Tina bersedia melakukannya demi meraih impiannya menjadi Auror MACUSA sekali lagi. Iapun bertekad tidak akan mengacaukannya seperti kemarin.

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu ditanya kapan menikah?"

Jantung Tina mendadak terasa merosot hingga ke lutut. Mulutnya menganga, sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar pertama kalinya dari mulut bos besarnya yang, well, nyaris tak pernah bersentuhan dengan tetek bengek berkeluarga atau hubungan cinta.

"Ngg...seingat saya sih, nggak pernah ada yang menanyakan, Bu." Jawab Tina sekenanya, berusaha mengendalikan diri. _Wong bapak ibu udah meninggal,sanak saudara udah entah di mana_ , batin Tina.

Seraphina tersenyum getir. _Tuh kan, Goldstein aja yang lebih muda 10 tahun nggak pernah ditanyain, nasiib nasib.._ batinnya dalam hati. "Kamu beruntung. Dua puluh lebaran berturut-turut saya ditanyain terus sama sanak saudara, sejak lulus dari Ilvermorny! Kalau sampai lebaran tahun depan saya ditanyain lagi, turban saya bisa melorot." kata Seraphina sambil membetulkan posisi turbannya yang mulai miring saat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm...jadi Anda minta tolong saya carikan kandidat suami, begitu?" tebak Tina sembari menopang dagu.

"Tepat."

"Tapi Bu...saya kan belom pernah dekat sama cowok sampai pacaran."

"Jadi kisah kasih di MACUSA bersama Scamander nggak termasuk, dong? Please, Tina, sebagai perempuan kita satu tipe, namun tentu saja dengan selera lelaki kita berbeda. Saya penasaran seperti apa rasanya tertarik dengan seorang pria. Kalau sampai ke pelaminan tahun depan ya syukur, artinya saya nggak perlu pusing-pusing menghadapi kebawelan ibu, tante-tante, keponakan, sepupu, nenek dan nenek buyut saya saat lebaran."

Makdirorot, Tina makin salah tingkah di skak-mat oleh Seraphina. Pipinya jadi kalah merah dengan coat kesayangan Queenie karena malu isi hatinya diketahui sang presiden. Sialnya, surat terakhir dari Newt belum kunjung tiba dari sebulan yang lalu, alhasil kerinduannya terhadap sang Magizoologist kian memuncak. Tina belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengaku, sehingga lamunannya selalu terbaca oleh Queenie.

"Nggg..anu...Kami hanya teman biasa, kok. Beneran. Saran saya, kalau urusan percintaan adik saya lebih jago, Bu." jawab Tina, sepinter teringat kisah cinta sang adik dengan Jacob Kowalski, yang menurut kabar terakhir Queenie sudah membuka toko roti terlaris di sudut kota New York. Bahkan roti berbentuk Niffler selalu laris manis tanjung kimpul sehingga ia dan Queenie selalu terbayang aroma, rasa dan tekstur rotinya. Nah kan...Tina jadi lapar. Padahal sebelum berangkat ke MACUSA baru saja menyantap seporsi makaroni panggang.

"Kalau begitu, saya juga minta bantuan Queenie juga, Tina. Kemampuan Legilimensnya perlu diasah lagi, sayang kalau disia-siakan. Jadi...kalian mau membantu saya mencari..ehm...apa sih istilahnya...pendamping hidup?" tanya Seraphina lagi, kini memandang Tina lekat-lekat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tina menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada sang presiden. "Pria seperti apa yang Anda cari, Madame President?"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bicarakan bersama Queenie. The Blind Pig, jam lima sore?"

"Setuju, Madame President."


	2. Malarindu, Lagi

**Goldstein Residence, dua jam sebelum meeting chantique bersama Madame President**

"Queen! Queenie! Kamu nggak bakalan percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini!" Tina menghambur masuk ke apartemen mungil yang telah mereka singgahi sejak lulus dari Ilvermorny. Seperti biasa, Tina mendapati sang adik sedang menggulung adonan cinnamon roll sebelum dipanggang sambil menggunakan negligee satin berwarna peach dengan aksen renda hitam di sampingnya. _Duh, cinnamon roll...pasti Queenie tau deh aku lagi kangen sama Newt! Lagi-lagi, nasib nggak ahli Occlumency dan punya adek Legilimens,_ batin Tina.

"Duh Teeny, kamu seneng banget kayaknya! Udah dibales suratnya sama si abang?" ujar Queenie diiringi cekikikan genitnya. "Iiish, bukaaaan! Ini soal Madame President!" kata Tina gemas, kemudian mengambil cinnamon roll yang sudah matang dari piring sambil duduk di meja makan.

Queenie pun segera menyihir piring dan pisau yang melayang untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing, kemudian duduk di hadapan Tina sambil mengunyah cinnamon roll. Queenie keheranan melihat cinnamon roll Tina yang hampir habis, padahal baru diambil belum satu menit yang lalu. "Laper, kak? Nggragas amat ngunyahnya...berarti nggak rugi aku bikinin, ini mah efek kangen!" goda Queenie lagi.

Tina mengernyit, lalu menggebrak meja setelah potongan terakhir cinnamon roll sudah tertelan. "Dek, tempo hari pas jalan-jalan siapa yang ngeliatin kaca toko rotinya sampe nyaris ketabrak mobil? Yang udahannya tiap hari ngadon roti terus galau dan izin nggak masuk seminggu sama Mr. Abernathy karena cacar naga?"

Seketika senyum Queenie memudar, wajahnya jadi sendu. Pada suatu hari Minggu yang cerah, ia dan Tina sedang menyusuri kota New York ketika dia melihat toko roti dengan plang "Kowalski Quality Baked Goods" dengan aroma renyah mentega, kayu manis, jahe dan kulit jeruk yang mengundang pelanggan untuk datang membeli roti. Queenie ingin sekali menyambangi toko itu demi memulihkan rasa rindunya kepada Jacob Kowalski, No-Maj yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia masih penasaran apakah pria itu masih mengingatnya barang sedikit saja, namun sayang misinya gagal karena ia nyaris tertabrak mobil saat akan menyeberang.

"Jacob adalah patah hati terbaikku, Tina." ujar Queenie parau sambil menggigit cinnamon rollnya.

"Yailah, jadian aja belom udah patah hati."

"Ya abis dipisahkan sama Madam Presiden, sama di-obliviate! Masih mending kamu yang walau ditinggal jauh tapi masih surat-suratan..."

"Tapi nunggu balesannya itu yang bikin nyiksa, maliiih! Kamu kok jahat sih? Tega!"

Dengan wajah yang sama-sama cemberut, kedua Goldstein bersaudari terus menyantap cinnamon roll sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Ah, semburat langit sore berwarna rosegold di akhir musim semi memang selalu memesona, seperti ketika Newt memandangi Tina dan menyelipkan rambut pendeknya ke belakang telinga sebelum kapal berangkat kemudian di "telolet" bocah-bocah sekitar dermaga. Juga ketika Queenie dan Jacob berbincang-bincang di meja makan ini seolah dunia milik berdua. Petualangan Goldstein bersaudari dengan kedua lelaki itu memang singkat, namun meninggalkan sepercik warna yang belum pernah ada dalam kehidupan mereka: romansa.

"Jadi...ada apa dengan sesemadam?" tanya Queenie, dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sesemadam adalah julukan untuk Seraphina kala Tina dan Queenie membicarakannya berdua saja.

"Beliau memintaku kembali menjadi Aura di MACUSA, namun dengan satu syarat. Dia juga butuh kamu dalam misi ini."kata Tina, matanya mulai berbinar. Memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berbaikan dengan Queenie, bahkan waktu Pa dan Ma masih ada mereka berdua disuruh berpelukan setelah bertengkar, atau setelah dihukum berdiri menghadap tembok.

"Wow! Sepertinya menarik! Ada kasus kriminal lagi, Teeny?"

"Kamu nggak akan nyangka kalau sesemadam minta dicariin suami!"

Queenie seketika terperanjat, bahkan hampir tersedak. "Mercy Lewis, serius? Si ibu nggak lagi sakit kan waktu ngomong begitu?"

Tina mengangguk yakin. "Sejauh mata memandang dan setajam kuping mendengar."

Kemudian Queenie pun menjerit dan melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti bocah umur 4 tahun. "Akhirnya! Di Departemen Perizinan Tongkat Sihir udah banyak yang ngomongin topik itu – maksudku yang terbaca pikirannya olehku. Tapi..kenapa?"

"Biar lebaran berikutnya nggak ditanyain kapan nikah."

"Kirain gara-gara ngeliat kemesraan kamu dan Newt di MACUSA tempo hari.."

"Oh, Queen.."

"Hmmmm... tapi iya juga, sih. Katanya banyak laki-laki yang takut mendekatinya karena merasa 'kalah' mengingat sesemadam kan presiden."

"Nah, itulah kenapa sesemadam juga butuh kamu biar bisa menemukan pria yang tepat untuknya. Makanya sore ini kita akan bertemu dengannya di The Blind Pig untuk membicarakan hal ini. "

Queenie berhenti mengunyah, menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Yakin di The Blind Pig? Setelah apa yang Gnarlak lakukan kepada kita?"

"Ya. Katanya sih, girlband favoritnya, Gorgeous Gatsby manggung di sana. Mbuhlah, aku sih ikut aja." Ujar Tina sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. Queenie melemparkan handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar untuk memilih baju yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Kalo gitu ya udah sana mandi, Tina-ku mbakyuku cintakuuuu! Malah goleran di sofa...dimarahin dese nyaho, deh!"

"Iya Queenie-ku cintaku bawelkuuuuu! Bangunin dong, mumpung belom mager ini.."

"EMOH!"


End file.
